¡HORA DE ALOCARSE!
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Cuando uno cree que la locura no puede alcanzar nuevos niveles ¡Se presenta la cosa más estúpida e incoherente que pueda existir! si hay personas por ahí que les guste reír hasta reventar ¡Esto es justamente los que les recomendó el doctor! échenle un ojo para deleitarse con la cosa más ridícula que se haya escrito alguna vez XD


**¡HORA DE ALOCARSE!**

 **Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les traigo una de las cosas más locas que alguna vez haya escrito, porque como dice el título ¡ES HORA DE ALOCARNOS! Ya que obviamente esto será un fic de humor de lo más loco que se me pueda ocurrir (E improvisado por supuesto)**

 **Esto es especial ya que es para un concurso que mi buen amigo Jva98 (Julio) hizo para que los autores hagan las historias más locas y disparatadas que se les puedan ocurrir y yo por supuesto no me puedo quedar cruzado de brazos y pondré de mi parte al hacer esta barbaridad XD.**

 **Así que sin más, comencemos. South Park es de los maricas de Trey Parker y Matt Stone (Veamos que locuras nos traerá en la temporada 20) cualquier personajes de otra series que aparezcan aquí son de sus respectivos dueños, pero la historia y cualquier personaje OC que aparezca es de mi propiedad.**

Stan Marsh corría desesperado por un campo de batalla. Llevaba en sus manos un cilindro que contiene un líquido verde. Por la forma en como lo llevaba, daba a entender que se trataba de algo muy valioso y que debía cuidarlo de todo mal y peligro.

Tenía su vista totalmente enfocada en frente ignorando todo a su alrededor. Hacía oídos sordos antes los diferentes gritos, explosiones, disparos y sonidos de mutilación causados por muchos soldados que peleaban contra horribles monstruos de todas las formas y tamaños que usaban todos sus horribles atributos para despedazar a todo lo que tuviera en frente.

De un salto pasó por encima de un alambre de púas, se agachó pasando por debajo de un poste derribado, usando su habilidad de capitán de futbol americano pudo burlarse y esquivar a unas criaturas humanoides que quería atraparlo. Se deslizó pasando entre las piernas de un monstruo que quiso aplastarlo con sus grandes manos, se apoyó en la nariz de otro que quiso morderlo pero solo comió polvo y saltó cayendo encima de una pequeña bestia que amortiguó su caída y siguió corriendo.

Sonrió cuando divisó una base con una alta torre ya que estaba por llegar a su destino, solo debía aguantar un poco más. Ocurrió una explosión cerca de él que lo mandó a volar y se golpeara duramente contra el costado de un tanque de guerra y el cilindro se le fue de las manos rodando unos cuantos metros lejos de él.

-Hay mi espalda…- se quejó sobándose esa zona parándose con dificultad - ¿Y la sustancia X-Y-Z? ¡¿En dónde está?! Si ella no podremos curar a todas las personas que se volvieron monstruos por culpa de ese virus alienígena- miró de un lado a otro -¡AHÍ ESTÁ!- iba a recogerlo.

-¡RUAG!- pero desgraciadamente unos monstruos se le acercaron.

-¡MALDICIÓN!- retrocedió apegándose al tanque, hasta que fijó su vista en un AK-47 con bayoneta que estaba junto a él y le pertenecía al cadáver de un soldado partido al medio -no tengo más opción- la tomó -perdónenme por lo que voy hacer.

Comenzó a disparar llenando de agujeros a esos monstruos, que ahora se sabe que fueron personas en algún momento, haciendo que gritaran de la agonía y cayeran muertos al piso. Golpeó varias veces el arma cuando dejó de disparar, los últimos que quedaban se le acercaron así que golpeó al primero con la culata en el rostro tirándolo a un lado y al otro le clavó la bayoneta en la quijada haciendo que el extremo saliera por encima de la cabeza y al desclavar el arma, le cortó la garganta al otro cuando se levantó e intento atacarlo de nuevo.

Después de suspirar, tomó las municiones del soldado muerto y retomó su camino. Cada vez se acercaba más a esa base y volvió a eludir los obstáculos, pero vio como un helicóptero en llamas caía rumbo hacia la única entrada del lugar.

Aceleró el paso corriendo lo más rápido que alguna vez haya corrido y justo cuando el vehículo aéreo estuvo a punto de dar contra el piso, soltó un grito de esfuerzo a la vez que brincó hacia adelante logrando pasar por la entrada justamente antes de que el helicóptero cayera creando una explosión y la bloqueara por completo al causar un derrumbe.

-Estuvo cerca…- suspiró y se levantó con dificultad haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-¡STAN!- se le acercaron Wendy, Kenny, Cartman y Butters -¡Lo conseguiste!- ella le dio un fuerte abrazo acompañado de un tierno beso en los labios -¡Creíamos que te habíamos perdido!-

-Descuiden, he sobrevivido a peores cosas- les afirmó volviendo a sonreír, hasta que notó la ausencia de alguien -¿Y Kyle? ¿Dónde está?- vio de un lado a otro.

-Ah…- Eric suspiró pesadamente y le puso una mano en el hombro -lo siento, Hippie. Pero el judío no lo logró. Fue asesinado por esos monstruos al intentar salvar a su familia y a otros refugiados- perdió el aliento al escuchar eso ¡Era como si hubiese perdido a un hermano!

-Kyle…- susurró derramando unas cuantas lágrimas -coloquemos la sustancia X-Y-Z en la plataforma para ponerle fin a esto de una buena vez por todas- habló con agresividad.

-¡ESTÁN INGRESANDO A LA BASE!- avisó un soldado justamente antes de que se produjera otra explosión seguida de los rugidos de las bestias.

-¡MIERDA! ¡Vamos rápido!- apuró Kenny luego de haber disparado su ametralladora.

Los 5 corrieron alejándose de las criaturas que los seguían. Stan iba al frente mientras que los otros 4 miraban hacia atrás disparando para mantenerlos a raya.

El suelo bajo ellos comenzó a temblar y a desquebrajarse hundiéndose hasta que una gran sección delante de ellos cedió creando una ancha y profunda zanja. Stan, Wendy y Kenny reaccionaron rápido y saltaron llegando hasta el otro lado, Eric apenas pudo brincar y casi resbala al tocar el borde si no fuera porque el rubio lo tomó de una mano y lo jaló, pero Butters fue tomado por sorpresa y cayó hasta dar contra la arena del fondo.

-¡AYÚDENME, AYÚDENME RÁPIDO!- suplicó desesperadamente extendiendo la mano derecha.

La arena a su alrededor comenzó a removerse hasta que salieron unas grandes tenazas de escorpión que los agarraron haciendo que gritara de la agonía para enseguida hundirlo.

-¡BUTTERS NO!- Kenny y Eric gritaron en coro -¡MALDICIÓN!- Stan gruñó, pero no tenían más opción que continuar su camino.

-¡Ya casi llegamos al ascensor de la torre!- Wendy señaló unas grandes puertas de metal abiertas.

Antes de que pudieran decir otra cosa, todo a su alrededor volvió a temblar y ahora del techo cayeron unas grandes vigas. Ahora el que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo fue Kenny ya que mientras los otros 3 pudieron brincar hacia adelante, el cayó de bruces al piso y su pierna derecha fue aplastada por una de las vigas de metal impidiendo que pudiera moverse.

-¡KENNY!- sus amigos se le acercaron -¡Resiste! Vamos a quitarte esto de encima- entre los 3 sujetaron la viga y usando todas sus fuerzas intentaron levantarla, pero solo la alzaron un poco.

-¡Miren, las puertas se cierran!- Wendy vio como las puertas corredizas lentamente se movían y una pequeña luz roja daba la alarma -¡Y se nos acercan esas mierdas!- Eric señaló hacia atrás.

-¡Tenemos quitar esta viga enseguida!- Stan se negaba a dejar a otro amigo atrás.

-Escúchenme…- Kenny habló con dificultad -deben seguir sin mí… yo ya no tengo salvación alguna, ni aunque pudieran liberarme… recuerden que lo primordial es esparcir el antídoto para volverlos a todos a la normalidad… ¡Así que váyanse!- les pidió casi suplicando.

-¡De ninguna manera!- pero Marsh seguía reacio y lo intentó otra vez.

-El mugroso tiene razón. Si esas puertas se cierran antes de que las pasemos ¡No podremos usar la Sustancia X-Y-Z para salvar a la humanidad! Tenemos que continuar- Cartman quiso continuar.

-Lo mismo digo, Stan. ¡Esta es nuestra única oportunidad!- Wendy estaba de acuerdo con él.

Así que con todo el dolor de su alma, el pelinegro accedió, y después de desearle suerte a su amigo siguió corriendo con la chica y con el obeso pasando entre las puerta justo antes de que se cerraran.

-Ah… ah…- Kenny se pudo incorporar levemente y de su abrigo naranja sacó una especie de bomba y la fotografía de su hermana -Karen… mi hermanita… pronto podré reunirme contigo- respiró hondamente y esperó a que las bestias se le acercaran, y cuando sintió como literalmente le respiraban en la nuca.

-¡BOAM!- activó el explosivo volando en pedazo junto con todos ellos.

Pese a la distancia, Stan, Eric y Wendy pudieron oír el estallido e hicieron muecas de dolor ya sabiendo lo que eso significaba, pero no mermaron su marcha.

El suelo volvió a estremecerse y frente a ellos emergieron unos grandes insectos que escupieron ácido de sus bocas.

-¡AH MIERDA!- Eric soltó un alarido ya que uno de esos chorros le dio en el muslo izquierdo derritiéndole una gran porción de esa zona y se desplomara.

-¡HIJOS DE PUTA!- Wendy abrió fuego con su escopeta y les voló las cabezas.

-¿Puedes seguir, Cartman?- Stan lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-¡Claro que sí! No crean que soy tan delicado e inútil como el mugroso…- su enorme ego hizo que pudiera ponerse de pie, casi cayendo al dar unos pasos.

Wendy se encargó de llevar el cilindro y Stan ayudaba al panzón a seguir corriendo (Si que debe ser fuerte para poder llevar semejante mole de carne) estaban llegando a un elevador y al ingresar presionaron el botón que los llevaría hasta el último piso.

Mientras ascendían podían admirar el grotesco paisaje. Viendo como los suyos luchaban hasta el final contra las criaturas sedientas de sangre. No podían hacer nada más que observar impotentes y rezando que la Sustancia X-Y-Z le pusiera fin a toda esta guerra y tanta muerte innecesaria.

Al llegar hasta el último piso r avanzaron lo más rápido que podían al lidiar con un lisiado de 150 kilos que no dejaba de quejarse a cada segundo.

-¡Esperen, esperen, esperen!- solicitó para que se detuvieran y pudiera apoyarse en una pared -¿Cuánto falta…?- gemía y sudaba a chorros tanto por el cansancio como del dolor.

-¡Falta poco! Detrás de esa puerta está el soporte de la torre desde el cual se podrá esparcir la Sustancia X-Y-Z por todo el mundo- respondió Wendy respirando agitada también cansada.

-Entonces andan…- Eric no pudo seguir hablando ya que un gigantesco aguijón atravesó la pared en donde estaba apoyado y se le incrustó en la espalda saliendo por su pecho. Escupió sangre y abrió los ojos de par en par sujetándolo hasta el dueño lo jaló rompiendo el muro.

-¡NOOO!- gritaron los dos pelinegros que tuvieron que correrse ya que más aguijones traspasaron las otras paredes, incluso el techo y el piso casi dándoles.

-¡Sigamos, sigamos!- Stan volvió a llevar el cilindro. Apenas podían estar un paso delante de los aguijones que prácticamente les estaban pisando los talones.

-¡JUSHA!- un hombre reptil atravesó una ventana poniéndose frente a ellos y decidió atacar a la chica tirándosele encima mordiéndole el hombro derecho sacándole un alarido,

-¡WENDY!- Stan lo llenó de plomo y lo aparto de ella -¡¿Estás bien?!- la miró de arriba abajo para verificar que no estuviera herida de gravedad.

-De momento sí… pero no por mucho tiempo- ella se sujetó la herida que comenzó a mutar.

-¡NO, NO, NO! ¡No puedo perderte a ti también!- estaba desesperado y no sabía qué hacer.

-No te perderás si te das prisa… coloca la Sustancia X-Y-Z en la torre para que todos, incluyéndome a mí, se vuelvan personas normales… y no sigamos matando a más personas ¡APÚRATE!- exigió.

Él, muy reacio, hizo lo pedido e ingreso a la sala en dónde debe poner el cilindro. Enseguida fue a colocarlo en el puerto diseñado para él, y justo cuando estaba a tan solo unos pasos…

-¡HAY!- se tropezó y cayó de cara contra el piso haciendo que el cilindro volara por los aires y se reventara contra el piso. Y así, la última esperanza de la humanidad se había perdido para siem…

-¡CORTE, CORTE, CORTEEEE!- gritó furioso… ¿Luis Carlos Alarcón? Que estaba sentado en una silla de director de cina, usaba un megáfono y a su alrededor estaban los demás personajes de South Park manejando cámaras, reflectores, detectores de audio y demás implementos porque resulta ¡Que todo eso se había tratado de una película!

-¡Maldita sea, Stan! Esta es como la quinta vez que echas a perder esta toma ¡¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir metiendo la pata?!- estaba literalmente echando humos de las orejas. El joven del pompón rojo se quejó sobándose el rostro -cuanta hasta 10… cuenta hasta 10…- se repetía a sí mismo -ahora todos vuelvan a sus lugares. Espero que la sexta sea la vencida. Luces, cámaras ¡ACCIÓN!-

 _ **LUEGO DE DIEZ INTENTOS MÁS…**_

-No, no, no, no ¡NO, NO, NO, NO!- Luis comenzó a golpearse la frente varias veces contra una pared por la desesperación hasta reventarla por completo y sin importarle el gran chichón que se le formó -¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? ¡NO RESPONDAS!- señaló hacia arriba.

-¿Por qué no mejor te tomas un descanso? Todos estamos muy cansados y debemos descansar. Tú también debes hacerlo para que así a la siguiente todo salga como quieres- le aconsejó Kyle.

-¡SÍ! este aguijón falso me está dando picazón- Eric se frotó el aguijón de plástico que tiene pegado

-Está bien… ya me he estresado mucho con esta escena. Aunque mínimo esta es la parte en la que ocurre otro imprevisto- ironizó hundiéndose el chichón -¡Dejen todo como está! Mañana seguiremos ¡Denme el rollo de la cámara!- solicitó.

-Muy bien- Pip, quién era el camarógrafo principal, abrió el recipiente del royo llevándose la desagradable sorpresa de que estaba hecho tiritas -Oh Dios- susurró recogiendo los restos -este… Luis, hay… hay un pequeño problema- se le acercó muy cauteloso.

-¡¿Qué pasa, frantuche?!- le habló en toda la cara con el megáfono.

-El ro-rollo… el rollo- no podía hablar bien por los nervios a lo que el latino le exigió que hablara con claridad -¡El rollo está hecho pedazos!- palideció al oír eso, quedó tieso como estatua y se le cayó el megáfono, lo que para los demás eran muy malas noticas tanto porque debían hacer todo de nuevo, como por su posible reacción.

-Okey… sugiero que le demos espacio- recomendó Kenny caminando lentamente de espaldas.

-A la una…- comenzó a contar Damien al ver como Luis se ponía rojo de la ira -a las dos…- siguió ahora Craig -y a las tres- finalizó el Topo.

-¡AAAUUUAAAAHHHH!- gritó como nunca antes había gritado en su vida haciendo temblar todo el estudio, que casi todos cayeran al piso y que una honda sonora atravesara el techo creando un perfecto círculo perdiéndose en el horizonte.

-Pago por ver- habló Jesús en el Cielo jugando a las catas con… el Diablo, que sonrió enormemente

-Cuatro reinas- mostró sus cartas haciendo que se pusiera pálido -espero que tengas algo mejor o de lo contrario me quedaré con todo tu reino ¡JA!- sonrió totalmente seguro de su triunfo.

-"Necesito algo para distraerlo ¿Pero qué?"- pensó muy desesperado, y justo en ese instante pasó la honda sonora de Luis que le reventó los oídos a todos los ángeles y almas que estaban ahí. Si no se morían era porque ¡Ya estaban muertos!

-¡¿Pero qué diablos fue eso?!- apenas el Demonio miró hacia atrás, Jesús sacó de la manga derecha de su túnica blanca una carta sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Cuatro reinas es bueno, pero no tanto como cuatro reyes- al mostrar sus cartas, hizo que ardiera del coraje y golpeara la mesa con el puño -ahora no podrás negarnos ir a todas las fiestas de Halloween que hagas. Una vez más, el bien ha triunfado- fue su turno de fanfarronear.

-¡¿Viste lo que causas marica?!- Saddam le llamó la atención al Diablo dándole una nalgada.

Un niño salió del cuarto de su madre en el hospital en donde estaba internada. Estaba triste y veía fijamente el cielo nocturno desde un balcón.

-¿Cómo mamá podrá recuperarse de ese cáncer de ovarios?- preguntó al aire esperando una respuesta hasta que vio un cometa -¡Una estrella fugaz! Es lo que necesito- junto las manos de manera esperanzadora -estrella fugaz, por favor oye mi deseo y haz que mi mami se recupere de su…- dejó de hablar cuando ¡POOF! El astro desapareció -¿Eh? ¿Y la estrella fugaz?- se confundió -Oh… bueno, no tengo más opción que fingir ser abusado sexualmente por un cura para ganar dinero con la demanda y seguir dándole a mamá todos los cuidados que se necesita- se quitó la ropa usando nada más que unos calzones rojos brillantes con escarchas.

-Houston, estamos llegando a nuestro destino- informó un astronauta en su nave espacial viendo a través de una ventana el pequeño y olvidado ex-planeta Plutón.

 _ **-"Confirmado"-**_ le respondieron los de la NASA _ **-"Al fin, después de tantos años, el hombre ha podido expandir sus horizontes y alargar su mano en la búsqueda de las respuestas para las preguntas más arraigadas que la humanidad se ha hecho desde tiempos inmemo…"-**_ no pudo seguir hablando debido a que la honda sonora despedazo por completo a ese frío mundo reduciéndolo a partículas espaciales causando una interferencia _**-"¡¿Qué**_ _**fue eso?!"-**_

-Eh… Houston, tenemos un problema- el pobre astronauta no sabía cómo explicar lo que ocurrió.

-¿En serio es necesario enviarlo a ese planeta?- preguntó nada más y nada menos que la madre de Superman cargándolo cuando este era un pequeño bebé.

-No hay más opción, querida. Nuestra estrella está a punto de explotar y debemos enviarlo al tercer planeta de esa estrella amarilla para mantenerlo lejos de todo mal y peligro.

-Un niño necesita del amor de una madre y padre- ella se negaba a dejarlo ir.

-Un niño necesita sobrevivir- sin más alternativa, lo envolvieron con una tela roja y pusieron en una pequeña nave que ya tenía las coordenadas programadas y dejaron que partiera.

Se abrazaron viendo como su estrella comenzó a encogerse volviéndose un punto diminuto llegando al punto de que no emitía ni un solo haz de luz, y cuando comenzó a brillar nuevamente cerraron los ojos pensando que ese iba ser su final. Pero para su desconcierto y el de todos los Kryptonianos, no explotó ¡Sino que se volvió una Enana Blanca!

-¿No habías dicho que iba a explotar?- Lara vio a Jor-El con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo entiendo ¿Acaso me equivoqué en mis cálculos?- se rascó la cabeza confundido haciendo que se enojara más -Este… ¡Mira el lado bueno! Nuestro mundo no fue destruido y podremos seguir viviendo. Solo tenemos que buscar a nuestro hijo y todo seguirá como si nada hubiera pa…-

Pero al igual que Plutón, todo el planeta Krypton fue destruido por completo por la honda sonora. El mismo resultado, solo que por un método distinto a la versión original que todos conocen.

-Qué suerte que no estábamos ahí- suspiró aliviado el General Zod que estaba metido en ese cristal junto con sus dos acompañantes que asintieron.

En otra parte del universo, comenzó a abrirse una especie de gran vórtice del cual comenzó a surgir una gran criatura con muchos tentáculos y un solo ojo enorme en el centro de su cuerpo, esa apariencia tan Lovecraftiana solo le puede pertenecer a ¡Shuma Gorath! El dios del caos y regente de más de 100 universos.

-¡POR FIN! He llegado a un nuevo universo paralelo que espera ser gobernado por mí y pide a gritos que…- no pudo seguir haciendo su entrada dramática ya que la honda sonora le dio justo en el centro de su gran ojo -¡AUCH!- se lo sobó con sus tentáculos y eso fue suficiente para que volviera de dónde vino.

-Grita peor que la puta madre de Cartman y el maricón padre de Damien cuando se las entierran hasta el fondo- comentó Craig levantándose con dificultad sobándose los oídos al igual que todos.

Al día siguiente, en el que las personas ignoraron por completo las noticias sobre el pobre Plutón y se dieron cuenta de que otro "cura pedófilo" fue demandado, los chicos de SP y Alarcón tuvieron que volver hacer todas las escenas que ya habían hecho luego de que ellos repasaran el libreto.

-Muy bien, comencemos con lo más fácil de hacer. Recreemos la escena en la que las naves espaciales están llegando al mundo y tienen el primer contacto con los terrícolas. ¡Que entren las naves!- solicitó el director neurótico gritando por el altavoz.

Pero en vez de aparecer imponentes naves espaciales que flotasen en el aire hechas con lo mejor en efectos especiales del cine, aparecieron unas viejas y muy mal hechas naves que claramente se ve que están hechas de icopor y papel aluminio, como si fueran de la época en la que el cine apenas exploraba elementos de la ciencia ficción, en especial porque los delgados cables que los sostenían eran visibles y uno se rompió haciendo que una de las naves se inclinaran.

-¿Qué carajos? ¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁN LAS NAVES QUE USAMOS ANTES?!- exigió saber.

-Pues lamento informarte, gran pendejo, que ayer se dañaron muchas cosas cuando gritaste peor que las fanáticas de Justin Bieber- le notificó Craig con su tan característico tono inexpresivo.

-¡Me cago en la…!- Alarcón se enojó consigo mismo -está bien, está bien. Con gráficos por computadora podemos resolver ese problema, como lo haría George Lucas. Así que todos a sus puestos, y más les vale que no se les hayan olvidado sus líneas. Luces, cámaras ¡ACCIÓN!-

Las naves espaciales aterrizaron en las afueras del pueblo de SP por lo que todos los habitantes fueron a ver de qué se trataba asustados por una posible invasión especial, o que los secuestraran para hacerles experimentos anales como en el pasado.

Contuvieron el aliento cuando la puerta principal comenzó a abrirse soltando vapor y de esta salió nada más y nada menos que:

-Hola mi amado público ¿Me extrañaron después de tantos años?- de Elvis Presley el rey del Pop.

-¿Pero qué coño? ¡¿ELVIS PRESLEY?! ¡Eso no fue lo que hicimos originalmente! Se supone que debe tratarse del líder alienígena avisando que iban a quedarse con nuestro mundo- Luis se encabronó otra vez.

-Es-es que revisamos el gui-guión para recordar qué debíamos hacer y decir y descubrimos que le hi-hiciste algunos cambios- contestó Butters frotándose sus nudillos.

-¿Cambios? ¡PERO SI YO NO HE CAMBIADO NI UNA MIERDA!- Alarcón tomó el guión y lo ojeó -¡Aquí lo dice claramente! Esta es la parte en la que…- su expresión de ira lentamente cambió a una de confusión -que Elvis Presley es el mensajero de los extraterrestres confirmando ese chiste estúpido de la primera película de Hombres de Negro que dice que volvió a su planeta de origen. Qué raro, no recuerdo haber cambiado esto…- se rascó la nuca -pero si así lo dice el guión, entonces tiene que ser de esta manera- lo cerró -entonces prosigamos con la escena.

La siguiente toma consistía en que los pueblerinos corrían de un lado a otro, presas del pánico sin saber que hacer al respecto. Era algo que les salía con tanta naturalidad que no debían actuar en lo más mínimo. Y para empeorar las cosas, unas pequeñas y "temibles naves espaciales" volaban encima de ellos lanzando rayos que al dar contra ellos los convertían en…

-¡¿Ositos Cariñositos, Teletubbies?!- Luis escupió su bebida. Ya que en efecto, las personas se volvían unos lindos y adorables Ositos y Teletubbies que iban hasta los demás para darles tiernos y gays abrazos -¡Alto todo el mundo! ¡ALTO!- apenas dijo esto, todo se congeló como si fuera una gran fotografía -¡Debían volverse horribles monstruos que comenzaran a matar de forma sádica a las otras personas! ¡¿A QUIÉN SE LE OCURRIÓ ESTA PENDEJADA?!- se le formaron gruesas venas en la frente que palpitaban a toda potencia.

-Pues a ti, minoría de mierda, ¿A quién más? ¿Acaso se te olvidó ese otro cambio que le hiciste al guión?- Cartman le tiró en la cara el libreto.

-Eso de Elvis puede que haya sido algún descuido mío ¡Pero esto es ir demasiado lejos!- lo volvió a ojear poniendo otra expresión de desconcierto -las naves de los aliens transformaban a las personas en Teletubbies y Ositos Cariñositos con los cuales matan o infectar a todos con su enfermiza ternura…- leyó pasando el dedo índice por esas palabras -¿Qué diablos significa esto?-

-Oye Luis, ¿Casualmente no ingeriste algo que te haya hecho alucinar? O sea, que luego de haber perdido la poca cordura que te quedaba y gritar de esa manera ¿No tomaste bebidas alcohólicas o te drogaste de alguna manera y sin que te dieras cuenta cambiaste varias cosas del guión original?- sugirió Stan para intentar comprender la situación.

-Pues sí… fui a un bar a tomar y luego follarme a la mamá del culón en un intento de calmar mi ira. Pero no recuerdo haber tomado tanto para alterar de esta manera lo que había escrito ¿O será que la perra esa me hizo fumar de su Crack?- se frotó el mentón. Eric gritó un montón de insultos.

-Te recomendaría hacerte un chequeo médico para asegurarse de que no te haya contagia alguna enfermedad de transición sexual- sugirió Kenny riendo por la expresión del panzón, eso le consta.

-Y quien sabe que otras cosas habrás cambiado en tu momento de "gran lucidez"- Damien rió.

Siguieron rodando, ahora estaban en la parte en dónde se supone contraatacan a las naves luego de descubrir cuál es el punto débil de ellas.

-¡¿Todos listos?!- Stan los estaba dirigiendo viendo como las naves se les acercaban -¿Preparados? ¡YA!- ordenó para que así las personas… cargaran a unas vacas y apretaran sus ubres haciendo que de estas salieran disparados potentes chorros de leche que al dar contra las naves las derretían y hacían que cayeran en picada explotando.

-¡¿Leche de vaca?! ¡CORTE DE NUEVO MALDITA SEA!- el latino volvió a revisar el guión -¡Se suponía que la debilidad de ellos era el agua al igual que los de esa película mierdera Señales, de Mel Gibson!- se rascaba la nuca con tanta fuerza que se arrancaba el cabello.

-Y eso no es todo. Ahora entra en escena nuestra "arma secreta"- apenas Craig avisó esto, se vio en el cielo a un voluminoso objeto volando, y no se trataba de una de las naves alienígenas.

-¡Miren allá! ¡Es un pájaro!- señalo una mujer -¡Es un avión!- habló un chico -¡Es mi suegra!- le tocó a un hombre -¡NO! Es… ¿Una vaca voladora?- otro señor se confundió.

Porque efectivamente se trataba una vaca antropomorfa que usaba un traje morado, una pequeña capa verde, un símbolo en el pecho que se parecía al del Hombre de Aluminio.

-¡Súper Vaca al rescate!- se presentó para coger su ubre y hacer disparara misiles de leche como si fuera una ametralladora derritiendo a todas las naves a su paso.

-Te cuidas mucho, vaquita- le deseo suerte un pequeño gallo.

-En serio sí que me pasé de copas al haber incluido a esa vieja serie de la que nadie se acuerda La Vaca y el Pollito para haberlos puesto en esto- Luis se rascó ahora la sien izquierda -no quiero saber que otras locuras habré cambiado en el guión en mi estado de narcolepsia- extendió un vaso para recolectar un poco de las "municiones" de la vaca y le dio un sorbo -Ummm… es más sabrosa de lo que pensé- le dio otro sorbo.

Llegaron a una parte en la que se lanzaban desde aviones militares de carga bombas para atacar las naves espaciales principales.

-¡Abran fuego!- ordenó un general. A lo que los soldados abrieron las puertas del fuselaje y encima de estas habían ¿Gallinas en sus nidos?

Los soldados les daban de comer gusanos podridos y luego de cacarear agitando sus alas soltaban huevos podridos a modo de bombas que al caer contra las naves las derretían pero siguen a flote.

-¡No es suficiente! ¡LLAMEN A LAS FUERZAS ESPECIALES!- volvió ordenar el general. Ahora los cielos eran surcados por ¿Pterodáctilos con jinetes siendo liderados por el Capitán Cavernícola?

-¡CAPITÁN CAVERNÍCOLAAA!- hizo su famoso grito de guerra empuñando en lo alto su garrote. Los reptiles hacían muecas de esfuerzo para soltar para expulsar huevos podridos aún más grandes y mortales que el de las gallinas que al dar contra las naves, si lograban dañarlas de forma seria, e incluso hizo que algunas se estrellaran contra el piso y las estructuras derrumbándolas -¡NADA PUEDE CONTRA EL PODER DE LA PREHISTORIA!- sonrió enormemente.

Las naves contraatacaron y desplegaron unos cañones que dispararon enormes bolas de mocos que al dar contra los reptiles voladores los envolvían por completo dejándolos pegajosos y que cayeran en picada explotando creando una hedionda nube apestosa.

-¡POR LA PREHISTORIAAA!- el Capitán Cavernícola hizo un último movimiento camicace y se estrelló contra una de las naves creando una última gran explosión olorosa que la destruyó.

-¡YIAK! Sí que son apestosas esas bombas- se quejó Luis usando una máscara como la de Bane. Los personajes de SP y demás personal se ponían verdes de las náuseas y varios vomitaban.

-No sé porque, pero me siento como en casa- comento Dog Poo respirando profundamente.

Al ver que la "fuerza aérea" estaba siendo diezmada, se recurrió a misiles. Eran de verdad y no se trataban de tonterías como las anteriores armas, así que debían ser cuidadosos al usarlos.

-¿Todos listos? Recuerden que estos son misiles reales- preguntó el director. Craig ironizó al decir que si eso estaba en su contrato como trabajador -no empieces con tus pendejadas Craig o los convierto de nuevo en chicas como en mi fic del Sorteo de las Parejas- nadie se atrevió a objetar -así me gusta. Comencemos en tres… dos… uno ¡YA!- dio la orden.

Los misiles fueron disparados y se dirigieron hacia las naves. Todo iba en orden hasta que el soporte del techo en donde estaban amarradas las cuerdas cedió y todas cayeron esquivando por poco los misiles que atravesaron el techo y se perdieron en el horizonte.

-¡HAY MALDITA SEA!- Alarcón tiró el megáfono al piso volviendo a encolerizarse -bueno, al menos nadie murió o resultó herido por esta toma fallida.

En una casa muy particular sus habitantes se estaban alistando para ir a la iglesia ya que es domingo, pero uno de ellos en particular estaba muy quejumbroso.

-No Marge ¡Hoy van a dar la maratón de El Perro Detective! ¿No podríamos desperdiciar el tiempo yendo a la iglesia en un día de trabajo?- alegó un hombre calvo, gordo y amarillo mientras su esposa, que también es amarilla y de pelo azul en forma de cactus, le acomodaba la corbata.

-No vuelvas a comportarte como niño chiquito, Homero. Recuerda que vamos a la iglesia solo una vez a la semana y tienes el resto del día para holgazanear- le regañó ella molesta por su aptitud. Él hizo un puchero y se quejó de brazos murmurando que pasara algo para no tener que ir -¿Ya están listos, niños?- le preguntó a sus hijos.

-¡CHUP, CHUP!- respondió una bebita rubia cuyo pelo tiene forma de estrella de mar y un chupón en la boca.

-Yo igual ¡JAJAJA!- habló con niño también rubio, su pelo es de picos y tenía la cara apoyada en las manos estando a recostado en el piso viendo un programa de un ratón matando a un gato.

-Solo déjenme ver un poco más las aves mientras le dan de comer a sus hijos…- pidió finalmente otra niña rubia también con pelo en forma de estrella de mar usando un catalejo para mirar a la distancia -esperen… ¡UN MISIL SE DIRIGE A LA IGLESA!- apenas avisó esto la iglesia explotó.

-¡AY CARAMBA!- exclamó el niño cuando todos fueron hasta la ventana -¡OH DIOS MÍO!- la mujer se horrorizó y la nenita chupaba rápidamente su chupón -¡YAHOO! ¡No tendré que ir a la iglesia! ¡¿Quién dice que los milagros no existen?!- su esposo estaba eufórico.

-¡Otro misil va hacia la Taberna de Moe!- volvió a dar aviso la joven y ese lugar también estalló.

-¡D´OH!- eso fue suficiente para que su padre volviera a mosquearse.

En otra casa de otra ciudad, un perro antropomorfo blanco y un bebe cuya cabeza parece un balón de futbol americano miraban fijamente otra viviendo al otro lado de la calle de la cual salieron unos empleados de mudanzas para subirse a su camión e irse.

-¿Lo ves, Brian? ¡Te dije que Cleveland no iba poder llegar a su quinta temporada! Ahora págame- el infante extendió la mano derecha.

-Maldito seas, Stewie. Pero con tal de no repetir esa amarga experiencia cuando te debía plata de otra apuesta…- el can de mala gana le pasó un billete de 100$ haciendo que lo tomara y admirara en todo su esplendor sonriendo enormemente -esperemos que ahora que regreso, nada malo le pase a Cleveland que le haga querer mudarse de nuevo.

Apenas dijo esto, uno de los misiles cayó encima de la casa reventando la parte superior dejando al descubierto a un hombre afroamericano en la bañera dándose una ducha.

-Oh no, no, no ¡NOOO!- se horrorizó a medida que la bañera lentamente se deslizó hasta caer al piso reventándose y que él estuviera sentado en el césped -¡¿Y PARA ESTO VOLVÍ?!- se enfureció.

-Apuesto a que va a querer renovar su contrato- él bebe sonrió malicioso y el perro suspiró.

En una junta de las naciones unidas, los líderes de Corea del Norte y de Corea del Sur estaban firmando un tratado de paz en el cual dejarían de lado sus grandes diferencias y unirían fuerzas para hacer de sus naciones lugares mejor para sus habitantes.

-Lo primero que haremos será instalar un servicio de red para que todos sus ciudadanos puedan estar conectados con el resto del mundo y vean que hay más de lo que alcanza su vista- sugirió el líder de Corea del Sur. El chaparrito estúpido líder del Norte iba a decir algo.

-¡Miren eso de allá!- uno de los payasos que no causan gracia, o sea un político, señaló uno de los misiles. Todos se le quedaron viendo y al notar como se les acercaban se asustaron y justo cuando parecía que iban a ser impactados por él… siguió de largo pasando por encima de ellos.

-Qué curioso. Por un momento pensé que era un ataque por parte suya que iba a desbaratar todo lo que hemos hecho por la paz- el líder de Corea del Sur se rascó la nuca.

-Justamente iba a decir lo mismo. Siento lástima por al que le caiga- ironizó la albóndiga retardada.

En otro lugar entre las nubes no muy lejos del Cielo, pero que las alas de sus habitantes son de insectos…

-Después de la última calamidad causada por otro de los deseos de Timmy Turner ¡Al fin hemos reconstruido nuestro mundo mágico!- festejó un militar alto, musculoso y con un cetro de estrella.

-¡BOOM!- ese misil devastó por completo todo el reino de las hadas cubriendo a cada uno de sus habitantes con una gruesa capa de hollín y carbón.

-¡GRRR TURNEEERRR!- gritó ese tipo enfurecido al creer que esto fue obra del mencionado.

-… y aquí, vamos- el Guasón de Heath Ledger espero que alguna de las personas de los cruceros activara uno de los detonadores para volar al otro, pero nada pasó.

-¿Qué intentabas demostrar, Guasón? ¿Qué todo el mundo en el fondo puede llegar a ser como tú? Esta ciudad te ha enseñado que…- Batman no pudo seguir restregándole su fracaso ya que uno de los cruceros voló en pedazos con otro de los misiles.

-¿Lo ves? ¡YO TENÍA RAZÓN! Solo se necesita algo de presión para hacer que hasta el más noble de los hombres, pierda la razón y recurra a los más bajos instintos de supervivencia ¡Sacrificar a los demás! ¡JAJAJA!- se carcajeó al creer que eso fue gracias a él.

Volviendo otra vez al estudio cinematográfico, ahora se quería hacer una escena en la que los aliens crean un enorme monstruo que causa destrozos por toda la ciudad y para derrotarlo debían entrar por su boca para colocarle una bomba desde adentro y el elegido para llevar a cabo esa misión suicida era el pobrecito de Pip.

O al menos esa era la idea original, ya que con la enorme cirugía plástica que se le hizo al guión, él debía derrotar a ese monstruo usando nada más que un plátano y una pluma.

-¿En serio debo lidiar con esa bestia usando solo esto?- no estaba para nada feliz con esa idea.

-Míralo por el lado bueno. Al menos no tendrás que ser devorado por él o algo así como en la versión original- a pesar de que no estaba tampoco de acuerdo con eso, Luis continuó con el rodaje-¡Que el monstruo entre en escena!- al pedir esto, todo el lugar tembló debido a unas fuertes pisadas -Muy bien. Ahora la bestia tiene que empezar a… ¿Pero qué?- otra vez se enfadó ya que el gran monstruo era en realidad el viejo Godzilla japonés -¡NO ME JODAN! ¡¿Qué pasó con el monstruo que contrate cuando hicimos esta escena por primera vez?!-

-Renunció y dijo que iba a volver a la ciudad de…. Alcantarilla o como se llame ya que prefiere luchar contra unas tres niñitas súper poderosas, a tener que seguir participando en esto- dijo Kyle.

-¡Cuenta hasta cien… cuenta hasta cien…!- se repitió el latino gruñendo con los dientes apretados -sigamos avanzando. Al igual que con las naves, resolveré esto con la magia de la edición.

La bestia que representa los horrores japoneses de la Segunda Guerra Mundial soltó su rugido característico y fue hasta el rubio inglés que dio un brinco en su lugar.

-¡Este, este, este! ¡¿Quieres un plátano?!- le ofreció sudando a chorros -¡HAY MAMÁ!- tiró al fruta y comenzó a correr por su vida. La criatura lo estaba alcanzando rápidamente aplastando todo a su paso, y peor cuando se tropezó y cayó de bruces al piso -¡NO, NO, NO! ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ!- con una actuación digna de un Oscar, suplicó llorando y agitando frente a él la pluma.

Godzilla abrió sus poderosas fauces y se agachó para comérselo, pero justo cuando estaba por clavarle el diente, sintió a la pluma rozándole el hocico, lo que generó una reacción que nadie se esperó por parte suya.

-Je, je, je… ¡WAJAJAJA!- se incorporó soltando potentes carcajadas y escupiendo un poco de su aliento atómico en el proceso mientras se sujetaba el pecho y caminaba de espaldas sin darse cuenta de que se estaba acercando a la banana que Philip había tirado.

Al pisarla resbaló perdiendo el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas contra una planta eléctrica creando varias descargas que se combinaron con sus risas y dejó sin luz a todo el estudio.

-Eh… ¿Corte?- recomendó Kyle prendiendo una linterna. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, pero el punto más luminoso era Luis debido a que al estar ardiendo del coraje se ponía rojo y brillaba como la nariz roja del famoso reno navideño Rodolfo.

Luego de que contara hasta mil, la filmación continuó. Era el turno de la pelea de titanes ya que Godzilla debe hacerle frente a un gigantesco robot creado por las naciones unidas.

-Por favor que no haya otro imprevisto, por favor que no haya otro imprevisto, por favor que no haya otro imprevisto…- rezaba Luis juntando sus manos -que entre en escena el Mecha.

El estudio volvió a temblar con otros pesados pasos causados esta vez por… ¿El Megazord de la primera generación de Power Rangers?

-Oh no… no… no- se tapó la cara con ambas manos negando con la cabeza hundiéndose en su miseria -¿Por qué quise darme falsas esperanzas? ¡Sabía que algo como esto iba a ocurrir! Y tú Kyle, si tratas de llamar al manicomio otra vez ¡Te meto el celular por el culo!- le advirtió al judío que estuvo a punto de marcar un número y se estremeció poniéndose pálido -pero con tal de que esos dos se maten entre sí y destruyan la ciudad en el proceso como en la versión original, entonces todo habrá valido la pena ¡QUE EMPIECE LA LUCHA!

Ambos contendientes se miraban fijamente caminando lentamente en círculos para luego acercarse. Luis sonrió al creer que todo iba a pasar igual a como ocurrió en la escena original.

Pero ese gesto se desvaneció ya que en vez de enfrascarse en una épica lucha de colosos, comenzaron a hacer el juego de las palmas chocando sus manos mientras cantaban una canción.

-Si estás ahí, yo me voy de ahí, para no verte a ti ni a los que andan por ahí- canturreaban con una sincronización admirable. Cosa que le sacaba varias risas al resto del elenco.

-¡Demonios, demonios, DEMONIOS!- Luis tomó de nuevo el guión pasando las páginas tan rápido que les sacaba humo. Unas cuantas venas en su frente se reventaron.

-¿Sigues contemplando el resultado de haber intentado ahogar tu monumental incompetencia y estupidez en alcohol, drogas y una puta guarra?- Craig volvió a echarle sal a la herida.

-¡CÁLLATE TÚ!- usó un tono peor que la engendra del Exorcista cuando no le llega el periodo -estoy comenzando a creer que alguien o algo alteró el guión ¡ES QUE MALDITA SEA! Ni yo en mi peor estado de narcolepsia habría hecho esta monumental mierda.

-Y nosotros somos los que tenemos que cargar con el bulto…- susurró Stan muy fastidiado.

Siguieron, siguieron y siguieron. Asombrándose y deseando con ganas de ponerse una cuerda alrededor del cuello cada vez que hacían alguna estupidez sin sentido.

-¡Rápido culón imbécil! ¡HAZ LO TUYO!- exigió Kyle a Eric ya que unos monstruos iban tras ellos. Él refunfuñó, les dio la espalda inclinándose dejando al aire su enorme trasero y al gruñir de esfuerzo expulsó un pedo en llamas que los quemó -¡Bien hecho! Ese culo no es tan inútil después de todo.

-No…- Luis cerró los puños tan fuerte que le salía sangre de las palmas.

-¡¿Ahora quién podrá ayudarnos?!- preguntó Kenny desesperado apegando a Karen a su cuerpo.

-¡ME!- apareció el Cha… ¿Súper Sam? -¡Oh Yeah! Me stop a esos aliens con el power del Money- de su bolsa de dinero sacó unas monedas de oro y las arrojó lejos para que los aliens fueran tras ellas sin lastimar a nadie -the power Money es el greastet Power del Universe- hizo pose heroica.

-No…- Alarcón estaba que botaba rayos de los ojos (literalmente hablando)

-¡Ya no puedes hacer nada por ellos, Kyle!- Kenny trató de detener a su amigo que quería ir a un edificio que estaba habitado por muchos monstruos.

-¡MI FAMILIA ESTÁ AHÍ! Si no quieres acompañarme ¡IRÉ YO SOLO ENTONCES!- lo hizo a un lado e ingreso a la estructura dispuesto a salvar a lo que más ama del mundo de las peores torturas que alguien pueda imaginarse y que no se lo desearía ni al peor de sus enemigos.

-… entonces le dije al oficial: ya había apuñalado antes a mi esposo ¡Pero esta es la primera vez que se muere!- una alien anciana estaba contando una de sus grandes anécdotas a la familia Broflovski que estaban metidos en unos capullos de saliva sin poder hacer nada para no oírla.

-¡NO, NO! ¡AUXILIO, QUE ALGUIEN NOS AYUDE POR FAVOR!- suplicaba Ike en agonía.

-¡NO!- rugieron el pelirrojo y el latino al compás.

-¡HAY QUE HACER ALGO PARA DESHACERNOS DE ESTAS MIERDAS!- Craig, Eric, el Topo, Damien, Trent, Josh, Mark y Stan (prácticamente los "cojonudos de los cojonudos") estaban siendo acorralados por los monstruos y no había alguna forma de escapar.

-Pues según esta cochinada…- el francés tomó el libreto y lo ojeó -oh no ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! Ni por todo el dinero del mundo haré esta mierde- se negó rotundamente.

-¿Qué?- Tucker tomó el guión y abrió de par en par los ojos -yo tampoco haré esta maricada ¡RENUNCIO!- arrojó su arma. Los demás al verlo también tiraron las suyas molestos.

-¡Corte por todos los cielos! ¡CORTE!- Luis cayó de rodillas al piso y comenzó a pegarle con los puños soltando amargas lágrimas de ira, desesperación y angustia -¡¿Ahora qué mierda pasa?!-

-No te las tires del estúpido ¡MIRA LO QUE ESCRIBISTE!- le tiraron el guión. Al verlo por enésima vez abrió también abrió mucho los ojos y sus lágrimas dejaron de fluir.

-Esta es la parte en la que ustedes se disfrazan de muñecas Barbie´s y bailan la canción: "Barbie Girl" para hacer que los monstruos se mueran de la risa por semejante acto bizarro- lentamente una sardónica y exagerada sonrisa se formó en su cara -de entre todas las pendejadas incoherentes que han pasado hasta ahora ¡ESTA ES LA ÚNICA QUE YO PERSONALMENTE FILMARE!- tomó la cámara principal -¡Ha bailar señoritas!-

-¡JAMÁS!- ellos se negaron, pero de repente brillaron y ¡POF! Estaban usando lindas ropas de muñecas Barbie con pelucas, maquillajes, de fondo comenzó a oírse esa canción y fueron iluminados por unos reflectores de varios colores -¡POR UNA PUTA MIERDA!- se quejaron.

-¡Esto no puede volverse más gracioso de lo que ya es! ¡ES QUE TODAS SE VEN MUY LINDAS!- Luis siguió riendo hasta que ¡POF! Brilló también usando esas prendas -¡¿QUÉ?!- se vio el cuerpo.

-¡Tú también te ves muy linda, Alarcón! ¡JAJAJA!- Kenny y el resto comenzaron a reírse, pero de uno en uno todos ellos tuvieron que llevar esas ropas ¡Incluso Godzilla, el Megazord y los aliens! Y tuvieron que bailar en contra de su voluntad.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA, LUIS?! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacernos esto?!- se quejó Kyle.

-¡Es que yo no hice nada de esto! ¡YO NO PUDE HABER ESCRITO ALGO TAN ESTÚPIDO Y TAN ILÓGICO!- el colombiano literalmente arrancaba las hojas del guión tratando de hallar la respuesta

-¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? ¿Se divierten mucho?- apareció Liane con una bandeja de galletas -¡Oh pero mírense! Con lindos trajes de muñequitas y bailando ¡Igualitos a mi calabacín cuando se viste de Brittney Spears!- Cartman volvió a gritar un insulto.

-¡A USTED LA QUERÍA VER!- Luis fue hasta ella -necesito que me responda unas cuantas preguntas. ¿Yo estaba muy ebrio cuando me la cogí, cierto?- ella asintió para nada ofendida -¿Acaso me vio haciendo algo inusual luego de eso? ¿Cómo drogarme con su Crack, tomar un libreto y haciéndoles monstruosos cambios estúpidos sin ningún tipo de coherencia alguna?

-¿Hacerle cambios a un libreto luego de drogarte de mí Crack? Pues no, después de gozarnos uno del otro, tú caíste dormido por los efectos del alcohol sin hacer nada más ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¡LO SABÍA! Sabía muy que nunca podría escribir una barbaridad como esta ni aunque ingiriera todas las drogas del mundo. Pero si no fui yo el que creó todo esto, entonces solo pudo haber sido obra de…- miró atentamente la pantalla del computador.

Del otro lado del monitor, en vez de encontrarse el Luis Carlos real, se hallaba una rara criatura que tiene una toalla que lo envuelve por completo excepto la cara y tiene un letrero que dice Troll. Cerca de él estaba Alarcón tirado en el piso, con los ojos en forma de X, un gran chichón estilo anime, un mazo junto a su cabeza y unos pajaritos volaban encima de él en círculos.

-Y después de que la puta madre de Cartman le dijera lo que pasó, se dio cuenta de que yo, un Troll ¡Fue el que estuvo escribiendo todo este tiempo!- rió sin dejar de escribir.

-¡TÚ MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! Fuiste el causante de escribir esta monstruosidad con bromas estúpidas, sin sentido, ni coherencia, clichés y alterar mi guión para sabotear mi película y hacerme creer que yo fui el responsable ¡¿VERDAD?!-

-¡Así es! Yo fui el encargado de escribir toda esta mierda y hacerles sufrir todo tipo de calamidades tanto a ustedes como a los que no tenían nada que ver con la película ¡Y no podrán hacer nada para detenerme JAJAJA!- estaba totalmente seguro de que nadie podría ponerle un alto.

-¿Eso crees? ¡VEN PARA ACÁ!- el latino americano estiró su brazo derecho que traspasó la pantalla tomándolo por el cuello y lo jaló metiéndolo en la historia -Tú y nosotros tenemos MUCHO de qué hablar- se tronó los nudillos mientras que todos los rodearon con ganas de hacerle lo peor que se les pueda ocurrir.

-Oh, oh…- susurró sudando a chorros y tragándose un nudo de la garganta.

 _ **CUANDO LAS COSAS SE CALMARON Y TODO VOLVIÓ A SU PARA NADA SANA NORMALIDAD…**_

-… Stan puso la Sustancia X-Y-Z en la torre esparciéndola por todo el mundo haciendo que no solo los monstruos volvieran a ser personas, sino que revivió a todos los que han muerto, erradicó a los alienígenas y todos vivieron felices para siempre- terminé de escribir la trama del guión original.

-¡Así debieron haber pasado las cosas desde un principio, carajo!- festejó el Luis del fic -ahora veamos si con esto ganamos el concurso de Julio- sonreímos y asentimos.

-Hay… hay… si por casualidad ganaran… sería gracias a mí, no gracias a sus pútridos cerebros que están más secos que una esponja en el desierto… hay- se quejó el Troll que estaba tirado con múltiples heridas de todas las formas y tamaños, prácticamente con un pie en la tumba.

-¡TÚ TE CALLAS!- gritamos ambos para darle un golpe con dos mazos al mismo tiempo en la cabeza haciendo que fuera quién viera pajaritos volando encima de él.

-Aunque me pregunto ¿Qué habrá pasado con ese grito que solté? ¿Sigue viajando por el universo sin que nada lo detenga?- el director se frotó el mentón y vio hacia arriba.

-Casa… casa…- repetía lentamente ET el extraterrestre viendo fijamente su mundo desde su nave espacial, ya que viajar por tantos años al fin volvió a su hogar -Ca…- dejó de hablar ya que al igual que Plutón y Krypton, su planeta fue destruido por completo -Oh…- suspiró con tristeza.

-Creo que es mejor que no sepas ciertas cosas, compadre- le aseguré riendo levemente por eso.

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 03/06/2016.**

 **No saben cuanta risa me dio escribirlo, es que poner cada una de esas locuras sin sentido ¡Me daba una hernia de la risa! XD**

 **Espero que también se hayan reído con cada una de las pendejadas que puse aquí (obviamente improvisando en más de una ocasión) y que todo fue por culpa de ese puto Troll XD**

 **Y espero que si logre ganar el concurso puesto por Julio para demostrar que cuando se trata de ser un lunático que hace fics disparatadas y sin sentido alguno ¡Nadie supera al Maes…!**

 **-¿Por qué no mejor te callas ya y dejas de hablar mierda…? Debería ser yo el que recibiera el premio al escribir todas esas burradas…- me reclamó el Troll recuperando el conocimiento.**

 **-¡SILENCIO!- le creé un tercer chichón -en historias de humor todo se vale y no debo estar avergonzado de nada, bueno excepto cuando perdía la cabeza y ardía de la ira gritando como un lunático de primera clase- reí un poco -así que de nuevo espero que les haya gustado y a ver cuándo hago otra historia de humor alocado, pero tomando en cuenta como soy, no habrá que esperar mucho tiempo para eso XD**


End file.
